Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Darkness
by Thawk6
Summary: set during GoF. Ron and Hermione Abandon him. full summary inside. Harry/Ginny/Susan  Warnings Threesomes,Fem-slash, and sex later in the story.
1. Devastating Abandonment

Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Darkness

By Thawk6

Summary: During Goblet of Fire. After Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, Harry faces the ostracizing and anger of the whole School for his apparent cheating. The devastating problem Harry faces is the betrayal and abandonment of his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. During his depression Harry will find solace in two fiery red-heads, Ginny Weasley and Susan Bones. Harry soon realizes how being Ron and Hermione's friend was holding him back, and becomes a better student as he struggles to survive in a tournament in which he stands no chance. Dark but Good Harry, Dark but Good Ginny, Dark but Good Susan.

Pairings: Harry/Ginny/Susan

Warnings: Threesomes. Fem-slash, sex (won't happen until later)

_SDERR_ is words taken directly from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter One

Devastating Abandonment

_The Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment._

"_The Hogwarts Champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"_

"_No!" said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on for so long it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again. _

"_Excellent," Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-" _

_But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him._

_The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment._

_Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out-_

"_Harry Potter."_

_Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned. He felt numb. He was surely dreaming. He had not heard correctly._

_There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat, frozen, in his seat._

_Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly._

_Harry turned to Ron and Hermione; beyond them, he saw the long Gryffindor table all watching him, openmouthed._

"_I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly. "You Know I didn't."_

_Both of them stared just as blankly back._

_At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall._

"_Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"_

"_Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push._

_Harry got to his feet, trod on the hem of his robes, and stumbled slightly. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. It felt like an immensely long walk; the top table didn't seem to be getting any nearer at all, and he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though he was a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder. After what seemed like an hour, he was right in front of Dumbledore, feeling the stares of all the teachers upon him._

"_Well…through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore. He was not smiling._

Oo0o0

Harry left the antechamber behind the top table shocked and afraid. He still could not believe this; he hoped that he would wake up and find that the last two hours had been a nightmare. He knew that that was not going to happen.

Harry was shoved from behind forcefully as Cedric swept by him. The tall Hufflepuff glared coldly at Harry.

"You glory seeking boy, you just had to steal Hufflepuff's glory; my glory," Cedric hissed, "You are nothing but cheating scum, you disgust me."

Cedric spat at Harry's feet and swiftly turned and strolled out of the Hall in a Snape-like manner.

Harry felt a pang of hurt and despair at the elder boy's hatred, and also fierce anger. He did not want this. He never wanted to be famous; he would rather have his parents back. Harry walked quickly to the Owlery knowing that he should probably inform his Godfather, Sirius Black of his entrance into the tournament before he hears it in the Daily Prophet; he knew Sirius would rather hear the news from him. Once at the Owlery he sat on the straw covered floor and pulled out a Quill, a bottle of ink, and some parchment, and began to write-

**Sirius,**

**I hope that you are well. I don't know if you know that Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. The Durmstrang champion is none other than Victor Krum. The champion for Beauxbatons is a beautiful girl named Fleur Delacour. I think that she may be part Veela or something because nearly all the guys in the room seem to drool over her. The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff seventh year. Some thing went terribly wrong though because somehow I am the fourth champion. Moody thinks that someone put my name in: in order to kill me. Please do not come back to England. I don't want you to be caught because of me. **

**Harry**

Harry stood up and went to look for a suitable owl. Hedwig flew over to him and held out her leg for him to tie letter on. Harry looked at her sadly.

"I am sorry Hedwig, but I can't use you this time," said Harry. Hedwig looked like she was going to be angry at him; but one look at his sad and weary face made her hoot softly and rub her head gently against his face, like a mother would comfort a child.

Harry found a black Great Horned Owl and tied the letter to its leg. The owl hooted loudly and took off into the clear and chilly night sky. Harry and Hedwig watched as the owl disappeared into the star filled horizon. Harry wished that he could stay up here all night but knew that he would have to face soon any way. Hopefully he would have Ron and Hermione's support.

Harry told Hedwig goodnight and began the trek back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry stalked through the shadows in order to avoid anybody, especially Mrs. Norris, Filch, Snape, other teachers, and Peeves.

Harry would be stupid not to think the mischievous and irritating poltergeist did not already have a rude and extremely embarrassing song already made up.

Harry arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait; finding the Fat Lady's friend Violet, both getting drunk and gossiping about tonight.

"Balderdash," said Harry calmly holding in his fear of his friends reactions. The Fat Lady opened up and Harry entered the usually warm and comfy room.

The occupance of the Gryffindor common room turned to face the tired boy. The majority of the students glared menacingly at him. Fred, George and Lee Jordan looked excited, and seemed ready to ask how he, as Moody stated earlier, bamboozled the goblet where their attempt failed. Harry felt his dread and despair grow; although he could not blame the elder Gryffindors who wished to compete themselves.

Fred, George, and Lee shook Harry's hand vigorously, while clapping him on the back; Fred and George put one arm around his shoulders.

"Congratulations, Ickle Harrykins. We are wondering if you could tell us how you got your name into the Goblet of Fire?" asked Fred and George in unison.

"Yeah, Potter. How did you get your name into the goblet?" spat Angelina Johnson, a beautiful black sixth year student, one of Harry's fellow Quidditch teammates. Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell Stood next to her glaring at him like he was a Slytherin.

"I err I didn't," Harry stammered hopelessly; but he knew it was no use.

"Yeah right Potter, why can't you just tell the truth?" asked Angelina coldly.

Fred and George lost their grins and their faces became uncharacteristically serious; they patted his arm gently. George whispered, "Don't worry Harry, We believe you." Fred nodded in agreement.

Before Harry could respond a loud shriek pierced through the crowded common room.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS HARRY JAMES POTTER," Hermione shouted angrily, "HOW COULD YOU BLATANTLY CHEAT LIKE THAT."

"I did not cheat," Harry replied trying to cut off her rant but he knew it was no use.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU COULD HAVE DIED-"

Harry felt a fiery hot fury run through his veins and shouted, "PERHAPS THAT IS THE ENTIRE POINT, HERMIONE."

"BULLSHIT, HARRY WHO WOULD WANT YOU DEAD," Hermione roared in response.

"OH I DON'T KNOW MAYBE VOLDEMORT AND HIS DEATH EATERS," Harry roared venomously. Hermione harrumphed loudly and swept angrily up the stairs to the Gryffindor girls dormitory. Harry felt angry, sad, and confused at Hermione's betrayal. Normally the smartest witch of the age would have known it was not him who put his name in the goblet. Obviously she is not as smart as she appears. Harry could not help but feel a flash of doom. He hoped that with Hermione's help he would at least have a chance. He now knew that Hermione was never his true friend.

Harry sighed wearily and quietly strode through the crowded common room; students turned and glared at him as he passed, and walked up the stairs to the dormitory. Harry found Ron sitting on his bed still fully dressed. Ron turned at the noise of the dormitory door opening and plastered a fake grin on his face. Harry groaned internally and swept towards his bed and began to get ready to go to bed.

"Congratulations mate," said Ron the fake grin not ever reaching his eyes. Harry ignored him and stripped off his clothes and put on an old pair of Dudley's oversized pajamas.

"I wonder how you got through the age line and put your name in. I doubt it was the invisibility cloak otherwise you would have let me come too," Ron continued.

"I did not put my name in the goblet Ron," stated Harry irritably.

"Yeah right, I knew you only wanted the glory and the thousand galleons for yourself," sneered Ron coldly. Harry stiffened and felt the fiery rage once more rise as he turned and glared at Ron menacingly.

"Glory Ron, what glory? There is no glory. Moody said that the people who put me in the Tournament want me dead. Ron I do not stand a chance," Harry spat.

"You only want fame and glory. You get everything. You are famous and rich and I am only the useless sidekick," Ron sneered coldly.

"I DO NOT WANT FAME AND GLORY. I GET EVERYTHING, THAT'S BULLSHIT; IT IS YOU WHO HAS EVERYTHING. YOU HAVE A FAMILY THAT LOVES YOU. I WOULD GIVE UP ANYTHING TO GET MY PARENTS BACK. DO YOU WANT TO BE ME? I WILL TRADE PLACES WITH YOU RIGHT NOW. LETS SEE YOUR GLORY WHEN VOLDEMORT TRIES TO KILL YOU," roared Harry, waves of magic swirled off of him. Harry took a deep breath and relaxed. The uncontrolled magic finally settled down.

"Piss off Harry," Ron said and roughly pulled his curtains around his bed shut. Harry sighed wearily and collapsed gloomily onto his bed. Tonight he lost his two best friends. Hell, he lost his only friends. Sadness, despair, fear and unadulterated rage tore through him. Someone was trying to kill him and he realized he would not have a chance. Harry tossed and turned all night until he finally succumbed to an uneasy, nightmare filled sleep.

Oo0o0

A black cloaked man with a skull mask swirled into existence in front of a huge Manor. The Manor was tall and sinister with broken windows and vines growing uncontrollably up the sides. The floors were covered in deep layers of dust and the furniture was moldy and dry rotted. It seemed as through no one has lived here for many years.

The man pulled out his wand and lit the tip. The man moved quickly towards the stairs. He carefully climbed them as they were dust covered and rickety. Once on top he entered a long hallway with light coming from the door at the end of the hall.

As he approached the door a large snake slithered past him and went down the stairs. Once at the door the Death Eater knocked lightly.

"Wormtail, open the door," The Dark Lord hissed.

A moment later the door opened to show a short, pudgy, balding man. The man was trembling in terror. The Death Eater laughed silently at the cowardly man.

He swept passed the trembling Wormtail and into the room. The room was small and filthy with a blazing fire in the grand fireplace. There was only one chair in the room and the man knew it was occupied by his Master. The man walked in front of the armchair and got down on one knee and bowed deeply.

"My Lord, the deed is done. Potter has been placed in the tournament," The Death Eater said.

"Excellent, My faithful follower; but there is more isn't there," Voldemort hissed.

"Of course My Lord. The brats friends seemed to have abandoned him in his time of need," said The Death Eater.

"Well, that was unexpected but it will make it easier in the end, you have done well, but remember I don't accept failure." hissed Voldemort venomously in his sinister high cold voice that sent shivers of absolute terror down his spine.

"Y…yes My Lord," The Death Eater said.

"Soon Harry Potter, I will return and I will kill you slowly. I will make sure no one ever doubts my power again. Harry Potter, you don't stand a chance," sneered Voldemort coldly.


	2. Fiery Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Otherwise I would not be writing on this site.

Chapter Two

Fiery Depression

Harry Potter groaned loudly as his alarm sounded through the dormitory telling him that he had to start his day. Harry turned off the alarm and turned to wake up Ron; when the events of yesterday hit him. He was a champion now. Anger, fear, and despair coiled within him again as he remembered Ron and Hermione's betrayal.

Harry quickly got ready for the day. He rushed so that he could leave before Ron got his lazy ass out of bed. He walked into the common room to find once again the majority of Gryffindors glaring at him. Harry knew that all the other houses would blame him; like they did two years ago. Only this time Harry would be alone.

Harry walked swiftly towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast early so he could avoid the majority of the stares. It seemed that Harry had no luck. When he entered the Hall it was full with students. The students turned and as one glared at him. Except the Slytherins, whose faces were filled with a mocking glee.

"Cheater, you are a cheater Potter," a Ravenclaw yelled.

"Glory hog, Always have to steal our glory, eh Potter," shouted an older Hufflepuff.

The Hufflepuff table shouted their agreement. They roared insults at him telling him how much of a glory seeking bastard he truly. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables followed their lead.

"How long will you last Potter, My Father says you won't last ten minutes; that's generous though, I said you wouldn't last five," roared Malfoy as the four tables laughed at Malfoy's joke.

Harry could understand them disliking them but he could not believe that they would wish for him to die. Harry felt the despair coil tightly around his heart. He slumped down at the empty space at the Gryffindor table and began to pile on food; trying to ignore the rampaging crowd. The crowd became so loud and boisterous that it was soon going to become a raging riot. Professor Dumbledore finally stood up furiously.

"SILENCE," he roared, stopping the boisterous students in their tracks. "I don't want to hear one more bad remark about Mr. Potter in this Hall. Everyone please sit down and if you must ignore him, I don't want to see any behavior like this again."

Dumbledore watched until everyone sat down until he himself did the same. Harry could not believe that his supposive actions have come to this. He looked around at the stony faced students and his heart panged when he saw Ron and Hermione glaring menacingly at him. He knew that Ron was angry at him because he was a jealous prat. But he could not for the life of him figure out why Hermione was mad at him. She was supposed to be the most brilliant witch of the century. Surely she of all people should know how much he hated the spotlight. Even though they betrayed him he could not help but miss them terribly.

Harry already was having a bad day and breakfast wasn't even over yet.

Harry rose quickly from the table and went back up to Gryffindor Tower to get his bag to do his mountain of homework. On the way there Harry ran into the last person, or shall he say Poltergeist, he wanted to meet; Peeves.

"Oh Potter you rotter, cheating scum you are, peevsie thinks you shall pay thy price," Peeves cackled insanely as he began tossing balls of dung towards Harry. Harry dodged them as Peeves continued to plaster dung to the corridor. Harry pulled out his wand and would vanish the dung on the floor near his feet that way he wouldn't trip and fall into the Dragon dung.

"Peeves stop it or I will call the Bloody Baron," threatened Harry.

"Oh Potty, You are no fun," laughed Peeves as he did a loop in the air and shot off down the corridor. Harry saw Mrs. Norris round the corner and he ran the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower. Once inside he went into his dorm and packed the books he would need for the rest of the day.

Harry went back downstairs and claimed his favorite armchair near the fire and began to do his homework. He started with divination. Harry predicted that he would be strangled and drowned in the Black Lake next Sunday by the Giant Squid. Harry also predicted that he would be mauled by a three headed dog or Cerberus in two weeks. Harry spent the next twenty minutes predicting his death for the next three months.

Then Harry started his twelve and a half inch essay on the Goblin Rebellion of Fourteen Seventy-Eight and his fifteen and a half inch essay on the Goblin Rebellion of Fifteen Thirty-Four.

Harry spent about two hours on these essays without Hermione's help. He realized that he relied on Hermione too much; he realized that if he wanted to survive he would have to rely more on himself. Too bad he had to learn this lesson with Hermione's betrayal. This made Harry angrier at Hermione than he ever had been before. 'If she wants to be a stupid bitch than she can be' he thought furiously. Harry felt the coil of anger, fear, and despair had grown as he stewed in his fury.

The crowded room (in which Harry had ignored all morning) felt waves of uncontrolled power radiate off the boy. Papers and light items like Quills were blown of tables and glass windows and goblets shattered into millions of pieces. Harry knew that he had to get out of here before he hurt anyone.

Harry rushed out of the common room and out of the castle. He ran to his favorite spot by the lake that was hidden from view (from the Castle) and held a beautiful and absolutely enchanting view of the massive and wild Black Lake. Harry collapsed onto the ground and began to sob uncontrollably as his fiery rage turned into the deepest sadness over the loss of his two best friends.

Why did they have to abandon him? Why did they have to abandon him when someone was trying to kill him by putting him in a dangerous tournament? A tournament in which he had no chance to survive in. They had been with him through everything he has done at Hogwarts. They were with him when he went after Quirrell in order to protect the stone. They were with him when he saved Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets. And finally they were with him when they saved Sirius's soul last year from hundreds of Dementors. Why did they have to abandon him now?

Harry was startled out of his morose thoughts when two bodies pulled him into a warm, comforting hug; Female bodies. Harry was sandwiched in between two young women. Curtains of fiery red hair obscured his vision. He smelled an intoxicatingly beautiful flowery scent he thought he smelled at the Burrow on his left. On his right he smelled the enchanting scent of ripe strawberries.

Harry pulled back from the warm embrace and stood up to his full height; an average height of Five feet Seven inches. He inhaled the wonderful scents one more time before he turned and faced the two fiery red haired witches. Standing in front of him stood Ron's little sister Ginny Weasley and a Hufflepuff in his year, named Susan Bones.

Ginny looked slightly embarrassed but did not run and hide like she used to. She was Five feet Two inches tall. Harry was surprised at how much Ginny had grown. She was absolutely gorgeous with amazing, and although he won't admit it yet, sexy curves. She had beautiful large breasts; at least a C-cup. She also had a very sexy and amazing arse. Her beautiful brown eyes stared at him with deep sadness. Harry couldn't help that his member hardened at her beauty. He could not believe she was able to stand in front of him; since her crush on him made her unable to do anything with him. Perhaps she got over her crush. He ignored the sadness that thought brought him for now.

Susan on the other hand had a look of fierce determination on her gorgeous heart shaped face. She was slightly taller than Ginny at Five feet Four inches. Susan was less athletic than Ginny but still had amazing and sexy curves; curves just as sexy as Ginny's. She had very large but beautiful breasts; at least a D-cup. She had a sexy arse as well, but Ginny's was sexier. Her ocean blue eyes blazed with determination and sadness. He was surprised she would be near him let alone hugging him. He took a moment to gather himself.

"Thank you for that, I really need that," Harry stated quietly as a feeling of shame filled him.

"It's Okay Harry, especially since everyone including my Prat of a brother and Hermione, have been extremely unfair to you," replied Ginny comfortingly.

"So, Ginny, do…do you believe me then?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Of course I do, the look on your face told me you didn't enter," Ginny replied, "The reason I did not tell you sooner is that you came in late last night and you spent the morning hiding in the common room doing your homework. I would believe you anyway since I know you hate attention and the fact you saved my life two years ago." She smiled sadly at the last bit of her comment.

"I know Ginny, I am sorry I ignored you all these years. I only did that since Ron seemed annoyed by your presence and I did not want to lose my first ever friend. Funny, how the friend I ignored turns out to be my true and possibly only friend," apologized Harry.

"Harry, I forgave you for that years ago, I know about some of your past and how much you valued Ron's friendship, I am going hex that stupid prat the next time I see him," snarled Ginny venomously.

Harry smiled at her in thanks and then turned to look at Susan; who was watching the conversation with interest on her face. Harry analyzed her for a moment with an intense look in his eyes; eyes that seem able to pierce her very soul. He watched how she held herself wondering when she would start to insult him and call him a glory seeking cheater. Susan shifted uncomfortably as Harry stared at her.

"So, Miss Bones, when are you going to insult and what is the term? Ah yes belittle me?" Harry asked as he looked into her ocean blue eyes.

"I am not going too, Harry," Susan replied meekly, "You can even ask Ginny."

"She won't Harry," interjected Ginny urgently.

Harry looked at both of them with growing interest. He turned away from them to look at the beautiful lake; watching the Giant Squid splash playfully in the centre of the lake. Harry was very interested now. He knew Susan was a Hufflepuff, and therefore would not blame her for thinking that he was a cheater. In fact that is what surprised him since Hufflepuffs were known for their loyalty. Harry was interested in why she believed him.

"That is very interesting; I am surprised that you believe me. You know with House Loyalty and all, I would not blame you for thinking I am a cheater. That is why I am asking you to explain," Harry stated turning to look at the red headed beauties once again.

Susan sighed deeply and started, "I believe you for many reasons. The first reason was the look on your face when your name came out of the goblet. You looked so shocked that I knew that you didn't put your name in. I also knew how much you hate your fame. The second reason is that I once doubted you; I thought you actually were the Heir of Slytherin and were attacking the muggleborns; especially after the incident at the dueling club. But it turned out that Voldemort was the Heir of Slytherin; Yes Ginny told me about her first year."

Harry was shocked that she said Voldemort's name. He also noticed Ginny shivering at the mention of that year's horrible event, but before he could comfort her, Susan pulled her into a comforting hug. Then she gave her a light kiss on the cheek while telling her everything was alright. They pulled apart slowly but Harry noticed that they held hands and stood closer together than usual.

"You said his Name," he stated with his surprise tinged within his voice.

"Yes, I did. My Aunt Amelia is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she suggests that you should not fear a name. The third reason is Ginny. Ginny is one of my best friends so if she believes you I believe you. Ginny and I became friends last year and we have become great friends. I noticed that she didn't have that many friends so I invited her over and I began to help her with her Homework. We got to talking about each other and we have become the best of friends. We even shared some of our deepest secrets, though she, understandably at first, was a bit weary. That is why I believe you Harry," Susan told him happily.

"I believe you two, and I hope that we may become friends," Harry replied.

"I hope so too, Harry," said Ginny.

"Yeah, I hope so too," Susan agreed.

"Good, but I will not make the same mistakes that I made with Ron and Hermione," He said.

"What mistakes?" Susan asked curiously.

"Well, for one I always did what Ron did and always played and never focused on school work. Then because of that I always relied on Hermione for school work and when I found myself in a sticky situation; which could have been dangerous if Hermione was incapable of helping me at that moment or if she abandoned me: like she just did, people could of died." Harry explained sadly.

"I see, my brother was never one for work. I believe that Hermione wanted you to rely on her since it helps her self confidence. It makes her feel like she is wanted, since she is so into books that she comes off like she is insulting everyone's knowledge and rubbing hers in their faces," said Ginny.

Harry could not help but agree with this statement. He knew that Hermione meant well but she would take books to serious and could be very tactless with other's feelings.

"Yes, I agree. She takes books to seriously even though they are often biased and hold half truths. She can also be tactless with others feelings when it comes to knowledge. The funny thing is she still has more tact than Three Ron's." Harry agreed.

Ginny and Susan laughed at the fact that even a socially inept bookworm still had three times the tact the youngest Weasley male did. All that it seems Ron cares about is chess and Quidditch. He also was extremely jealous of being poor and hated being second best.

Harry continued, "Anyway, I need to stop relying on other people and learn magic myself. I need to relearn the past courses and learn about some of the advanced courses if I am going to survive this tournament."

"I agree Harry, which is why we would like to help. You would learn the information your self but you do need someone to practice it with. Also we would get to learn the advanced magic," Susan said, a look of glee on her face at the prospect of learning advanced magic.

Ginny shook her head in agreement; looking just as excited as Susan did.

"You are right, I will need someone to do the practical aspects with. Also it will allow you two to protect yourselves. I also think I should work out, since it could help with our stamina during fight." He said thoughtfully.

"I think that is a good idea, I also think that me and Susan will join you since it will help us protect ourselves," Ginny squealed in excitement.

"Excellent, I think we should start tomorrow morning at six o'clock," Harry said.

Even though, Harry was still sad, angry and full of despair at Ron and Hermione's betrayal. He could not help feeling elated at Susan and Ginny's faith. He also felt hopeful that he will survive this tournament. He had a plan and he felt just maybe he had a chance. Just maybe.

**A/N: Ginny and Susan are just friends but there will be sexual tension between all three. There will not be any sex until all three of them become great friends, probably around the Yule Ball.**


	3. Where Loyalty Lies

**A/N: I am sorry for the long wait. I am glad that people like the pairings. I am actually surprised that this pairing has rarely been used since we know that Harry is attracted to redheads. We also know that if anyone deserves and needs two girls to love him it is Harry. Since it has been so long I will give you some details about who is on Harry's side. 1. Sirius 2. Dumbledore 3. Remus 4. Weasley Family (except Percy and Ron). Sorry again for the long wait.**

Chapter Three

Where Loyalty Lies

Harry, Ginny and Susan spent the rest of the afternoon talking around the Black Lake. They spoke about things that did not pertain to the Tournament like Quidditch. Harry was relieved when he realized he did not need to be lectured by Ron about the Chudley Cannons (the worst team in the league).

Harry spoke about his favorite team, The Pride of Portree's prospects for a change. Harry liked the team since he found out his ex Quidditch captain Oliver Wood became the teams keeper. They also talked about Ginny's and Susan's favorite team, The Holyhead Harpies.

Susan also entertained Harry and Ginny with tales about her Aunt Amelia when she was an Auror, before she became Head of The Department. Susan told them about some of the Auror techniques used when you raid Enemy Territory.

As the sun began to set, a beautiful view appeared across the lake. The setting sun cast a reddish tint across the massive lake. The Giant Squid splashed playfully and fish jumped out of the lake performing twirls and flips energetically and masterfully.

Harry, Ginny and Susan watched the spectacle in awe, clapping enthusiastically when a fish pulled off an amazing stunt. The group gasped in awe when two Mermen launched themselves out of the lake and twirled while expertly spearing a few of the larger fish with their giant spears. The group was extremely surprised since they did not even know that the Black Lake held a Merpeople colony.

Harry sighed peacefully for the first time in the past two days. He was glad he could escape the scrutiny and hatred of the rest of the school. Harry was glad that he had Ginny and Susan though. Even though they weren't friends yet he hoped with all his heart that they could be. He also knew that he would not repeat his past mistakes. He also knew that he had to get past his childhood abuse. He knew the Dursley's won't beat him anymore for doing better than Dudley since they were fearful of him actually using magic on them now.

He sighed again knowing that he must once again face the student body that hated him if he wanted dinner.

"Ah, I guess that it is time for dinner. Susan you can join Ginny and I at the Gryffindor table if you want," stated Harry.

"Of course Harry, I would love to sit with you two at dinner," Susan answered excitedly.

The group stood up quickly and began to walk up to the Castle. Harry walked in the middle with Ginny on his left and Susan on his left. They quickly took hold of his hands when they noticed the solemn look on the young man's face. This sent a spear of fury and sadness through their hearts that Harry had to go through this. Why did Harry have to go through the hardest trials?

"Harry, you can get through this, you do not need them. You have us Harry and that is all that matters Harry," comforted Ginny squeezing his hand tighter.

Harry nodded his head and his face relaxed. He still looked weary but who could blame the poor boy. In one weekend he was put in a deadly tournament, betrayed by those he thought were his best friends, and finally nearly the entire school hated him.

The group entered the Great Hall to find it full with nearly all the students in the school. The students glared at Harry, some students simply ignored his existence. Harry looked up at the staff table to see the reactions of the staff. Harry's heart soared when he saw the teachers smile sympathetically at him. His heart soared higher when he noticed Professor Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff House, also smiling at him. The only teacher not smiling was Snape but he never smiled and he always hated Harry. Harry caught Dumbledore's eye and brilliant smile and couldn't help but feel better. The teachers believed him.

The group sat down at the Gryffindor table and quickly filled their plates full of the scrumptious food. The hall stared in disbelief when they noticed Susan a Hufflepuff seating next to Harry.

The Hufflepuff students glared menacingly at the group but didn't dare say anything, clearly remembering Dumbledore's orders this morning. The Hufflepuffs glared at Susan with looks of betrayal on their faces. Harry seemed to notice and looked glummer.

"Susan I am sorry, now your House is going to hate you. You do not have to stay with me if you don't want to," Harry apologized glumly.

"Harry Potter, how dare you doubt my loyalty. It is them that did the betraying not me. I am being a true Hufflepuff and being loyal. Only their loyalty lies in their House and mine lies with you," chastised Susan, a fiery look forming in her ocean blue eyes.

Harry nodded his head but could not help the small smile that played across his face. Susan and Ginny noticed it and smiled at him warmly. Harry gazed at the two beauties and could not explain how lucky he was that he held such loyalty from them, but he was glad he did. He also knew that both of them had gained his loyalty as well.

"Anyway, Ginny your brother, Ron and Hermione are glaring at us, Susan continued. Ginny and Harry turned to find Ron and Hermione glaring not just at Harry but at Ginny and Susan as well.

Ginny smiled at the duo and said to Harry and Susan, "Ron has always been a jealous prat and Hermione is afraid of losing her only real friend."

Harry snorted and replied, "If she was afraid of losing my friendship she wouldn't have been such a stupid bitch and betray me."

"True, but I think she thought you would apologize if she left you alone long enough just to have someone to help you. I think she is angry because she now knows that you won't crawl back to her with Susan and me as friends," Ginny answered with disgust in her melodic voice.

"Yes, I probably would have apologized to her just so I had someone to talk to. So I am now extremely thankful that you believe me," said Harry happily.

Ginny and Susan laughed loudly and caused, for the third time that day, a small smile to appear on his roguishly handsome face. For the rest of dinner the trio joked and laughed. They did this in the hostile hall. At the teachers table the teachers were looking happily at the young trio.

"I am glad Harry has young Miss Weasley and Susan for friends. I am glad that at least one of my students understands loyalty. Loyalty is not just loyalty to your House, but most importantly, loyalty to your friends," praised Professor Sprout.

"Yes, I am disappointed in all of my student's behavior, well except, Miss Lovegood. She said that she believes Harry. Also half the things she says baffle even me," squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"I am especially disappointed in my House, They should know that Harry would never enter himself into the Tournament. Especially Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger. I'm proud of Miss Weasley and her mischievous Twin brothers," hissed Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, The Weasley Twins seem to be making a joke out of it, but they make a joke out of everything. I believe that they believe Harry though," said Dumbledore happily, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"My student's for the most part have always hated Potter because of their Fathers and Mothers. However I am glad that he has finally woke up. Potter has been mediocre so far in his studies because of his friends. He always followed what Weasley did and then had to rely on Granger for his work. It also did not help that Granger did not help properly because of her self conscious need to always feel needed. I believe that Potter may have been abused when he was growing up because he clung to his friend's beliefs even if he did not agree. We have all seen how he liked Miss Weasley but ignored her because of Weasley's disliking of being around, I must admit, the most intelligent of the Weasleys. Also Potter dislikes close contact and seems to flinch if an Adult moves towards him to quickly," stated Snape lazily, his cold black eyes gazing around the hall looking for misbehavior.

"Do you really believe he has been abused Severus?" asked McGonagall quickly.

"Yes, being abused myself when I was growing up, I know all the signs. Do not feel to bad for not noticing, Potter is very good at hiding it which means that he must have been abused when he was really young," answered Snape.

"I warned you Albus, I warned you Albus, not to place him with those barbaric monsters," McGonagall snarled, glaring venomously at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, who paled throughout Snape's speech, paled further and said sadly, "I had no choice at the time, with his parents' dead and his Godfather put in prison. They were his only relatives left, and the blood wards protected him from rogue Death Eaters. I could only put him with his family since then he would have to be put up for adoption and He could've been adopted by Death Eaters."

McGonagall's face softened at his weary and sad face. "What will do now, I will not allow him to go back."

"We will not let him to go back, but he must be careful, as he is still a minor and could be adopted still and placed with Death Eaters. I believe he could spend the summer with the Longbottoms since Neville and Harry are friends and Augusta won't mind since Alice was Harry's Godmother." stated Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore was saddened by the difficult life Harry had to live. From having his parents murdered to being abused as a child. Albus felt a rage of unlike anything he ever felt at the thought of the boy he loved like a Grandson being abused. He also knew he had to help the boy survive this Tournament. He knew he had to prepare him for his eventual confrontation with Tom Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort. Even though he knew that the war would probably last years until Harry reached his Magical Maturity, he must inform him about the Prophecy. His initial plan was to tell him at the end of his Fifth year when he thought Harry could handle it. Now he knew that even though he did not want to add weight to Harry's shoulders, he had to tell him in order to prepare him and to keep the most precious thing one could possess from another, Trust. Albus Dumbledore learned one thing that day. Loyalty, and one thing Albus Dumbledore was is that he is loyal to Harry Potter.

Oo0o0

After dinner Susan said a quick goodnight to Harry and Ginny and walked down the steps into the lower levels. Susan walked cheerfully down the hall that held the entrance to the kitchens and continued through the labyrinth of stone corridors that held pictures of delicious food on the walls. The pictures were placed on the walls in order to hide the entrance to the kitchens. Susan walked until she saw a stone Badger statue and said the password, "Unicorn Horn".

The warm and comfortable common room held comfy yellow chairs and Couches. The room was a giant square with a giant fire place on the left wall. On the right walls were two hallways. One led to the girl's dormitory and the other led to the boy's.

As Susan entered the common room she was unsurprised to find the room full with glaring Hufflepuffs. Susan sighed wearily and got ready for a rough fight. Everyone thought Hufflepuff's were nice and they generally are but if one Hufflepuff is proved to be unloyal they are punished severely.

Susan watched stoically as Zacharias Smith walked furiously up to her and began to scream, "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH. HOW COULD YOU BETRAY CEDRIC, ONE OF YOUR OWN FOR POTTER. WHAT ARE YOU POTTER'S LITTLE WHORE. YOU SHOULD BE LOYAL TO ONLY HUFFLEPUFF. YOU FUCKING WHORE."

Everyone gasped as a loud slap filled the room. Smith held his red cheek where Susan slapped him. Smith and several other Hufflepuffs (including Ernie MacMillan, and Justin Finch-Fletchly, Hannah Abbot left for her dorms) pulled out their wands and pointed them at the vivacious red head. Susan roared in rage, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WHORE. YOU ARE CALLING ME DISLOYAL. MY LOYALTY IS PLACED WITH MY FRIENDS. ANYONE WITH HALF THE TOTAL AMOUNT OF BRAINS WOULD KNOW THAT HARRY DIDN'T PUT HIS NAME IN THE GOBLET. HARRY HATES FAME ANYWAY. IT IS YOU GUYS THAT WILL HAVE TO LEARN THE TRUE MEANING OF LOYALTY."

The crowd screamed angrily and crowded around her menacingly. Susan stepped back as the crowd moved towards her raising their wands as they came. Susan gulped fearfully and stepped back as she prepared to face her punishment, which included a severe beating and magical oath never to betray them again. But before they could start her punishment the porthole to the common room slammed open.

In the entrance way stood Professor Sprout and a downtrodden looking Cedric Diggory. The former looked extremely furious, angrier than she ever was before. Sprout with a casual wave of her wand summoned all the wands in the room. She glared at her students with a look of severe disappointment.

"Enough of this nonsense. You should know better than this. If you don't believe Mr. Potter that is fine, but to force Miss Bones to agree with you is disgusting and barbaric. To accuse Miss Bones of not being loyal when she IS loyal to Mr. Potter is also cruel. Just because you are a Hufflepuff doesn't mean that you automatically get loyalty. Loyalty must be earned. I am severely disappointed in all of your behavior. I believe that one hundred points from Hufflepuff is punishment enough for attempting to harm Miss Bones and Mr. Finch-Fletchly, Mr. Smith and Mr. MacMillan will serve a week full of detentions. Oh and Miss Bones take fifty points for a spectacular show of loyalty. I am very proud of you.," chastised Professor Spout severely. She gazed at everyone of her students before she swept out of the common room.

The room was deathly quiet for awhile as the crowd looked down in shame.

Susan could not help but smile at their predicament. She would have felt sorry for them if it were not for the fact that they would have beaten her otherwise.

"Professor Sprout is right, our behavior has been despicable. Looking back I realize that I believe Potter. There is no way he could have tricked the Goblet that there are four schools competing. Moody actually believes that someone wants to kill him. I let my jealousy get in the way of my common sense," Cedric admitted shamefully. He gazed at the crowded students miserably before he stalked off to his dorm.

The common room once again was filled with complete and absolute silence. The students were appalled by the wretched behavior they have displayed. They were shocked that they were acting like a bunch of Slytherins. While they may still not believe Potter, he did not deserve to be ostracized by the school. He also did not deserve them wishing he would die in the tournament. They knew that if he were to actually die in the tournament they would feel immense guilt that they wished that he would die.

"Oh, if you ever try to punish me in the manner you were going to you will face my Aunt Amelia's wrath. By the way she is the Head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement," spat Susan as she stormed into her dorm. She was eternally glad she was Loyal to Harry Potter.

Oo0o0

Three men sat down comfortably in a grand and elegant dining room. The walls were a brilliant shade of gold with rich engravings of snakes. China cabinets filled with Gold and Silver family dishes and jeweled decorations. In the centre of the room a large elegant oak table was placed. The table was also engraved with snakes and could sit twenty-five comfortably.

The three man sat at one end of the massive table. The man that sat at the head of the table had long blonde hair and silver eyes. He wore long emerald green cloak that held his family crest. The man's name is Lucius Malfoy. The man to his left had short black hair and soulless black eyes on his severe face. He had on a raven black cloak and held a shiny Axe on his back. The man's name is Marcus McNair. The final man had curly brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. He wore a silver cloak with his crest on it. His name is Theodore Nott Sr.

"The stunt we pulled at the World Cup was a complete and utter failure. The muggle filth was perfectly fine and the Ministry got away with little turmoil because no one died like planned. We should not have failed our initial plan," sneered Lucius, his eyes glinting in fury.

"Lucius, you and I both know that the plan would have worked if someone did not send up the Dark Mark. We had those filthy bastards where we want them," spat Marcus gruffly. He touched the handle to his axe lovingly.

"I know Marcus, What I want to know is who set off the mark and most importantly why?" asked Lucius.

"That is what I tried to find out. I have asked Crabbe, Goyle, Gibbons, and Yaxley but they all say that they didn't. I know they tell the truth because they were with us, as well as a few lower members. No one else knew of our plan. I suppose that there is a chance that a past Death Eater could have been Present and decided to set the Dark Mark off," Marcus continued.

"Do you guys think that it could have been Our Lord?" asked Theodore.

"Impossible, He has been gone for thirteen years. If it is him though I doubt it is him personally. They say that filthy Potter brat forced him from his body." Marcus sneered coldly.

"That is why we should try to find out who sent up the Mark anyway. If it is truly Our Lord then we can assist him in gaining a new body back. If it is not then we have found at the very least a new ally," Spat Theodore Indignantly.

"Enough you two," Lucius ordered, "We will find whoever sent up the Dark Mark and become closer allies with him. If it turns out that Our Lord is behind this we will assist him. Remember we vowed to serve his cause for all our lives. If he comes back we will owe him thirteen years. We may as well begin to repay our debt. If He comes back I will be at his side like I was before, I will be at My Lord's side when he destroys Potter and the Muggle Loving Old Fool."

The two nodded and began to search for the unknown Death Eater. When Lord Voldemort returned Malfoy, Nott and McNair will be his Loyal servants again.


End file.
